Vampire diaries: The fire
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Everyone else makes it out from the Salvatore boarding house but Damon. When he is found he's still conscious until a while later when he appears to be dead. PLEASE READ!


**This story is gonna be about a fire that happened at the Salvatore boarding house with Damon trapped inside of it and his pet vampire dragon runs inside the house to go save him.**

 **Hope you like what I came up with. : )**

 **Cute story.**

 **Enjoy. :D**

 _Chap.1 Die in a fire_

"What're we gonna do?!" Caroline asked with worry watching as the boarding house crackled and smacked with flames.

"I don't know." Bonnie responded watching the fire too.

"STEFAN!!" Elena called out as she saw Stefan run clumsily out of the house coughing while carrying his pet dragon Lucky on his shoulder.

"Where the hell is Damon?!" She asked with tears welling up in her delicate brown eyes.

"He's still inside but I couldn't find him." Stefan explained trying to hide the fact he was scared that Damon might not make it out alive.

"EEEEE!!!" Damon's little dragon squeaked in fear and sped into the flame-filled house while sirens where wailing from approaching fire trucks.

"LIZZY!! NO!!" Stefan called out chasing the heroic dragon but it was too late Lizzy already made it into the building.

Once Lizzy got inside the house she tried to slither over and under the blazing furniture and wooden roof posts that had fallen to the floor.

"RAAAAWR!!!" Lizzy tried to call out by roaring but she couldn't hear Damon anywhere, so she tried to climb the staircase but it almost crushed her when it fell apart.

"Aaaah!!" Lizzy squeaked leaping off of the stairs and kept on going up the rest of the stairs.

She checked to see if he was in Stefan's room but there was no luck on seeing him in there, so she checked Damon's room and she still couldn't find him.

"Where the heck is Damon?" Lizzy thought and swooped down to the blazing livingroom and sped down into the basement only to find ashes and flames everywhere on the floor and walls.

"EEE???!!!" Lizzy called out. After she did that she used her hearing to listen for anything and she heard Damon weakily."L-Lizzy?..I'm..here." He wheezed under his breath coughing desperate for someone to come save him from this nightmare of death.

"Eee." Lizzy squeaked hearing his voice coming from the cellar. She entered jumping over a fallen post on fire and noticed Damon laying on the floor on his stomach stuck under a giant pound of wood. His face had smoke on it and he had burnt dirt on his cheek.

"L-Lizzy?" Damon choked out coughing from all the smoke and fire in the cellar room.

"EEE!!!" Lizzy squealed for Damon to get out from under the blazing wood posts he was lying underneath.

"Lizzy...(cough, cough.)...G-go..wi-hithout..(cough.)..me. I w-won't make it out alive..s-save yourself..(cough.)" Damon spoke while coughing telling his pet dragon to go on without him.

"Ne-noo!" Lizzy squealed with little tears, nudging her head into Damon's.

"G-go...Lizzy...I'm..not..gonna...m-make it." Damon tried to explain but the dragon just wouldn't leave him.

"DAMN IT LIZZY!! (cough, cough.) I'M NOT KIDDING GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!" Damon managed to scream at the stubborn little dragon who just sat there staring at him.

"LIZZY YOU STUPID DRAGON!!! JUST LEAVE!!!" Damon yelled again.

"LIZZY!!!! RUN NOW!!! OR YOU WILL DIE IN HERE!!!" Damon yelled at Lizzy trying to be more clear of what he meant but the dragon didn't wanna leave her master there to die. Instead Lizzy snuggled her snout underneath Damon's wrist and scooted closer to him cuddling together.

"I...I...love..you..Lizzy." Damon spoke softly closing his eyes stroking his fingers slowly on the dragons little head.

"M-me w-wove you t-too." Lizzy tried to speak the english words.

Soon, the two of them got relaxed but Lizzy opened her eyes noticing that they were surrounded by crackling flames. Lizzy instantly shot up out from underneath Damon's arm and tried to wake him up...but, she didn't get any response.

"Dam-mon?" She squeaked confused nudging him in the shoulder softly, but still nothing happened.

"DAMON??!!!" Lizzy screeched in fear of the thought that Damon may be dead to the world.

"DAAAMMMOOOON??!!!!" The poor dragon screamed crying, pushing her little hands aggressively into Damon's side scared that he died.

"N-no...NOOO!!!" Lizzy squealed denying the thought of Damon being dead, she waddled behind Damon crawling on top of the lifeless body and cojuring up all her power to lift the post up and off of Damon's body.

"Don't worwwy Damon, I will never leave you. Your my only fwiend. I won't leave you, I pwomise." Lizzy struck a thought to Damon while lifting the post off her master and throwing it to the side and waddling back in front of the body snatching one of his wrists trying to drag the dead body out of the room, looking behind her to make sure the lifeless vampire doesn't catch on fire.

"Almost dere Damon." Lizzy tried to speak excitedly through thought to him dragging him through the basement up the stairs and into the livingroom. But suddenly...a heavy weight crashed onto Damon only making his body even more battered up.

"NOOOO!!!" Lizzy screeched in thought worried for poor Damon's body. The little dragon wandered back n' forth in thought trying to figure out a way to get him out, suddenly she figured it out.

"RAAAAAAAWWWRR!!!!!" Lizzy made a long loud gurgling hyper growling call to Lucky.

"Woah, hey, Lucky what is it boy?" Stefan asked through his tears, confused about his dragons awkward behavior and of Damon being stuck inside.

"Eeee!" Lucky squealed jumping up and down looking up at Stefan pointing to the flaming house where the fire-men were trying to work with the fire.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked still not sure what the dragon was trying to tell him.

"D-Damown and Lizzy in twouble." Lucky responded eager to go and help.

"What? That's impossible. They're still alive?!" Stefan asked with a bunch of emotions running through him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Lucky responded again.

"C-C'MON LET'S GO, BOY!" Stefan called his dragon to follow him speeding into the blazing house looking at the status of the fire with Lucky standing beside him.

"Where are they boy?" Stefan asked in a motivative voice.

"rawr." Lucky squeaked speeding out of sight calling Stefan over who emediately followed.

"DAMON??!!!" Stefan yelled astonished when he saw his brother laying lifelessly on the floor being crushed by the rooftop that must have fallen on top of him.

"OH NO! NO! DAMON?! TALK TO ME!!! DAMON?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Stefan yelled with fear and anger thinking that his brother was just playing a sick joke on him.

"EEEE??!!" Lucky squealed right into Damon's ear while Lizzy stood there watching the two who were completely clue-less trying to wake Damon up not knowing the vampire was actually dead.

"Lizzy! What happened?!" Stefan asked in fear.

The dragon slowly looked up at him. "H-he d-dead." The little dragon slowly spoke out with tears.

"no...NO! HE IS NOT DEAD! HE IS NOT DEAD!" Stefan yelled with his voice cracking up crying over the loss of his brother.

"C'MON DAMON!!!" Stefan yelled pulling his brother out from under the roof and dragging his brother out from the house.

"C'mon guys." Stefan called the two dragons to follow him.

"OHHH MY GAAAHAAAWSH!!!!" Elena cried out super-speeding towards Stefan. Looking at Damon caused her eyes to burst with tears once she saw him unconcious.

"Hey, is this man alright?" One of the fire-men asked noticing Stefan carrying Damon in his arms.

"No, I do-hon't think so." Stefan spoke through sobs making his (cute) crying face.

"Don't worry sir, we'll take care of him at the hospital." The man said taking Damon out of Stefan's arms. Stefan didn't really feel comfortable handing Damon to a stranger at this particular point.

"Is h-he dead?" Caroline asked.

"I th- I think so." Stefan responded crying.

"Uhg..finally, thank gawsh." Caroline spoke in relief.

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled at once angry at Caroline's lack of caring.

"What? He's better off dead for us." Caroline said frowning at everyone disliking her feelings at the moment.

"Yeah, well now's not the time to think that!" Elena said to Caroline with anger.

"Yeah." Alaric agreed on Elena's statement.

"Excactly." Bonnie too agreed on Elena's side of the arguement.


End file.
